Naruto Unmasked
by Dark-Magician-41
Summary: What if at the VotE NAruto had one last card to play just before the Kyuubi sent his Youkai into him. Would that make a difference or will history just repeat its self? NaruHina with a twist. Dead and up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Unmasked**

**Chapter 1**

**The Mask Shatters**

Naruto felt himself slowly sinking into the river that cut the Valley of the End in two. AS he sunk deeper into the water he heard one of the being that made his life hell unintentionally.

"Well Gaki, look's like we're dieing here. "

Naruto snorted mentally, 'Of course we are fuzz ball.'

The demon bristled a bit before it calmed down, " So I guess you will be needing my chakra, huh?"

Naruto smirked as he thought, 'I still have one last card to play, don't count me out just yet.'

This surprised the kitsune, " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!?! I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU, YOU DON'T HAVE A CARD LEFT TO PLAY!!! "

'I do Kyuubi and I'm going to lay it on the table now!!!'

Sasuke watched as Naruto sunk deeper into the water's of the river. He felt smug since he believed that he finally defeated the one person who seemed to surpass him every step of the way to gaining power. As he walked on the water towards the person who would give him the power he deserved. He stopped dead, he felt something happening.

The birth, 'No,' Sasuke thought, 'The rebirth,' of something powerful. Something that scared him even more then his brother.

He turned around and saw Naruto stand up zombie style, his eyes closed. What scared the last "Loyal" Uchiha the most that the power radiating from him. While it seemed even greater then a while a go it was calmed and deadly like a snake waiting to strike or a fox sneaking up on its prey.

"Sasuke," Naruto said suddenly spooking the Uchiha as he looked up his face still the same, "You should be glad of yourself. You will be the first opponent that will get a taste of my true power."

Putting up a brave front Sasuke snorted, "What do you mean dobe? You're nothing compared to an Uchiha."

Naruto smirked confidently before he crossing his arms, "I beg to differ."

Soon red cracks started to appear from the center of his stomach where the seal is and spread all over his body. He threw out his arms as he screamed, "SHATTER," with a huge pulse of light and energy escaping him blinding Sasuke while the sounds of glass shattering filled the valley and beyond.

When he was able to see again he gasped at what he saw. The old Naruto was gone and a new one took its place.

"Like what you see Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a different voice.

The first thing that surprised Sasuke was that Naruto was not a boy but a girl!!! His body looked to be a younger version of his Oiroke no Jutsu except her hair had red highlights and was cut tomboyish like. Her face was heart shaped a bit with her eyes being the same eerily bright blue as well as her whisker marks being the same but a little thicker making her look feral and cute at the same time.

Her chest was at least a B cup just adding to her long slender, delicate looking skin with lots of hard muscles that seemed to ripple slightly with very generous curves. She wore a dark crimson red tube top that left a three inch midriff between the shirt and the hip hugging dark blue jeans she wore that had a lot of play in them. She had black military style steel toe boots on her feet while her entire body was covered by a black trench coat that had crimson and gold flames along the bottom. Her Hitai-ate was around her neck instead of on her forehead with black leather in place of the cloth to make it act like a collar or sorts.

"Wh-who are you?!?!" Sasuke said stepping back in fear at the power he felt.

Scoffing the girl began speaking, "I am Hikari Namikaze Uzumaki, daughter of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, and Uzumaki Kushina."

Sasuke was pissed; the dobe was related to the same man that killed the Kyuubi no Kitsune years ago. FUCK NO!!!

"You're bluffing dobe!!!" He yelled his Sharingan spinning rapidly.

Hikari smirked as she watched the bastard get mad, "Well, why don't you come at me. I'll give you a free shot even."

That pissed off Sasuke even more he charged the girl full on, not caring about what he felt earlier. His first punch was an upper cut which hit the girl's chin but did not make her move surprising Sasuke. At the time Kakashi finally made it to the Valley of the End and was puzzled at seeing a girl there instead of Naruto.

Beside him was his most intelligent Ninken dog he had Pakkun, a light brown petite pug wearing a blue vest and a leaf Hitai-ate on his forehead.

"Who's that girl???" Kakashi asked himself out loud as he looked around, "And where's Naruto???"

The pug took a sniff before he spoke surprised, "Kakashi, I think that girl is Naruto!!!"

"NANI?!?!" Kakashi asked surprised before turning back to the fight where Hikari was making Sasuke look like a fool.

Sasuke kept on throwing punches as hard as he could at the girl but not even his newly evolved Sharingan could tell where she was going to be next and she kept just out of his reach using a speed slightly higher then his own.

"STAND STILL!!!" He shouted as he threw his fists at the girl with all his might.

"Ano, I gave you a free shot already so where's the fun in that???"

The Fuja Hoin that was holding back the Ten no Juin instantly broke allowing Sasuke to fully use its evil Chakra. The three commas or tomoes instantly spread across his body making his speed and power rise. Hikari felt the Uchiha's power rise and saw his speed rising as well. She just smirked and upped her speed as well keeping just out of his reach.

Sasuke jumped into the air and started forming seals fast before shouting "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!!!" Breathing in deeply he brought his left had towards his face making a C with his pointer and thumb.

Breathing between the space between his fingers he shot out multiple fireballs at the girl. Hikari just smirked as she saw the balls of flames heading her way.

'Still the same old tricks huh?' she thought before the fireballs hit her.

Sasuke smirked as he fell to the water thinking he got her. Just as he landed Hikari appeared at his side and sent him flying with a punch similar to Tsunade's. He skipped across the water before hitting the rock wall with a huge thump. Hikari lightly landed on the water without a hair out of place. Sasuke's scowl got deeper as he saw the smug girl stand where he was.

"Well Sasuke-chan," Hikari said mockingly, "Guess I have to take you seriously, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said as he tried to get out of the hole he dug himself in.

"Those times he fought in the past, I didn't use the style I taught myself in. I guess it's time to bust it out."

Hikari went into a stance Sasuke did not know as she made a come-here gesture. That sent the last Uchiha of Konoha reeling. He burst out of the rock wall and rushed at the girl with all the speed he could muster from himself and the seal. Each time he launched a kick or punches at her the girl would either redirect it to another direction or use his momentum against him and would launch into the air where she would meet him in mid air and beat the loving crap out of him.

After a few such beating he slowly got up from his dirt eating asking," What are you using; I can't copy it at all."

Hikari smirked when she heard that, "It's a style that had been in my family long before the Great War that sent humanity back to simpler times with a few mechanical comforts. The Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū or Anything goes Martial Arts, My mother left me more then a few scrolls dealing with the style and I am still trying to master it since I am the last of her clan."

Kakashi and Pakkun were shocked at what they heard. They both had heard about that martial arts style before from Kakashi's sensei Minato. The only way Naruto would have know about it was if…

"That Bastard," Kakashi said softly as he looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Pakkun asked being the only one who heard Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama lied to me!!! He said that Minato-sensei's and Kushina-san's Daughter had died!!!"

That shocked Pakkun and he asked," Do you mean???"

"Hai Pakkun," Kakashi said as he went back to watching the fight, "That is Minato-sensei's Daughter Hikari. My goddaughter"

While Kakashi was having a revelation Hikari and Sasuke were still going at it; fists, feet, and jutsus flying all around them. Every time Sasuke attacked the female kitsune container would either redirect the attack or dodge it and get up close to lay the smack down on Sasuke. Soon Sasuke's rage grew until he could not contain it anymore. Sasuke hit a rock wall beside the long haired stone figure while Hikari just stood in front of him a few yards away still looking smug.

"I've had it," He said softly.

"Hmm?" Hikari wondered as she kept her stance.

"I have had ENOUGH!!!" Sasuke shouted as black tattoos changes the color of his skin to a dark grey with the bridge of his nose gaining a large four point star while the white of his eyes turned black and his hair turned an dark blue growing longer with out losing its style.

"Every time I gain some power you gain more. The Kage Bushin no Jutsu, the Tree Climbing, even gaining the apprenticeship of a Sanin while learning a powerful technique, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!!" He glared at Hikari with a crazed look in his eyes, "I WILL TAKE WHAT POWER YOU HAVE AND KILL ITACHI!!!"

Hikari's eyes instantly turn into a chilling blue as her face went from confident into an all business like mask, "You want my power, you want the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune which was sealed in me at birth, which made all of the villagers treat me like I was lower then trash. I HAVE EARNED THIS POWER BITCH; I HAVE SHED BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS OVER THIS POWER!!! I HAVE BEEN BEATEN, SPIT ON, KICKED, AND THROWN OUT OF EVERY STORE I GO OR OVER PRICED BECAUSE I HOLD THE KYUUBI IN ME, AND THE KIDS OUR AGE ALIENATE ME BECAUSE OF THEIR PARENTS!!! IF YOU WANT SOME, COME GET SOME BITCH!!!"

Soon Hikari upped her power to the max making a huge bonfire of chakra surround her. Soon red energy began to leak from the seal, but instead of overtaking the blue chakra like it did in the past, it mixed in forming a red and blue bonfire. The aura soon compressed around Hikari and formed long fox ears and a long tail. Her eyes became a swirl of blue and red while the pupils became slightly slitted and her whiskers darkened and expanded some.

"W-what is going on?!?!" Pakkun asked as he watched the unthinkable happen.

"I think that Hikari is somehow using her chakra as well as the Kyuubi's youkai at the same time. She may either have taken the power from the kitsune or the Kyuubi gave her some power but instead of him controlling her, Hikari's still in the driver's seat." Kakashi theorized while he watched the show in amazement.

Sasuke also upped his power but instead of it being the normal blue it was pitch black and was radiating pure evil unlike Hikari's which had nothing but pure confidence, in herself as well as an icy cold emotionless.

**Konoha, near the south gate (???)**

Sitting near the gate where the team that was gathered to bring back Sasuke went thru, four people were waiting there. Sakura being comforted by Ino who sat on a near by bench with Sakura on her lap as the pink haired girl was dry heaving. She had run out of tears a few minuets ago but could not stop sobbing. In front of them was Kiba older sister Hana Inuzuka along with her dogs the "Haimaru Sankyodai" or the Haimaru Triplets. Beside her was the shy Hinata Hyuuga.

"Why?" Sakura kept on asking out loud, "Why did he leave?"

Hana had enough and decided to but in, "Haruno-san, Sasuke is someone who only cares about power. He does not care how he gets it or who he kills to get it."

"But why?!?!" Sakura shouted her green eyes red from crying, "Why would he do that?!?!"

"I do not know why," Hana said looking at Sakura with sad eyes, "But I do know people like him do not care for anyone. If your story is true, he only told you that to get you off his back and maybe give him self some more time."

Before the four could talk more they felt a small but powerful pulse of chakra coming from the same direction Sasuke and the team that went after him had gone.

"What was that?!?!" Ino asked distracted from her helping Sakura who she secretly loved, but more about that later.

Both Hinata and Hana were surprised when they felt the familiar chakra but smiled at what it meant.

"I guess Naruto decided to get rid on his mask." Hinata was with out a stutter surprising the two girls on the bench.

Shaking out of her stupor Ino had to ask, "What do you mean?"

"Naruto has a mask to protect himself form the villagers who would harm him faster then help him." Hinata said surprising the girl that she spoke clearly without a stutter.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she rubbed the tears from her cheeks.

"Neither of us can really tell you with out Naruto allowing us to say but I believe he, or rather she may tell you if you gain her trust." Hana said.

"HER?!?!" The two on the bench cried out making the other girls cover their ears from the noise while the dogs whined loudly.

"Yes, her," Hinata said, "Naruto Uzumaki is actually, Hikari Namikaze Uzumaki."

"How do you know?" Ino asked curious.

"My okaa-san and myself help trained her while Hinata here…"

Hinata blushed a bit as she softly said, "I'm her girlfriend and lover."

"WHAT?!?!" Sakura screamed out surprised, "ARE YOU SERIOUS???"

"Yes," Hinata said seriously before glaring at Sakura and Ino who unconsciously gulped in fear, "If you so much as harm one hair on her head when she gets back I'll make your lives pure hell."

"Yes ma'am," the two scared girl said not wanting to piss the girl normally calm and shy girl off.

Before they could say more all four of them felt a huge pulse of evil Chakra that made them freeze up before a pulse of chakra full of confidence followed right behind the evil energy.

"W-what was that???" Sakura asked softly scared out of her mind.

"I think," Hinata started, "The first chakra pulse was Sasuke while the last one I know is Hikari-chan."

"You mean?" Ino started before Hana interrupted.

"The Sasuke you knew even with your rose colored glasses is no more there is only a monster that care only for power." Hana said emotionlessly.

Sakura's eyes somehow regained their tears as she started to cry for her stupidity while Ino tried to calm the thief of her heart. She had always cared for Sakura when she first met the pink haired girl. That care grew until it turned into pure love for her. Just minuets before Ino told Sakura that she loved her; Sakura said that their friendship was over. Ino kept the ribbon Sakura gave back and tried to forget the girl but she could not and pretended to have a crush on Sasuke to keep an eye out for her. Maybe now Ino can show Sakura what true love was.

**Valley of the end**

After Hikari made her power level to Sasuke's she rushed at him, her right hand low to the ground as her fingernails lengthened into claws and got stronger. Sasuke just smirked as the girl got closer finally able to see her, or so he thought. As soon as she reached Sasuke she threw a powerful punch at him that kicked up dust, and followed thru with diagonally along the wall, around the corner and slammed him into the left leg of the long haired man.

'Got him.' Hikari thought as the dust slowly settled.

Hikari's eyes widen in surprise when she saw that she hit a huge hand like thing that seemed to be connected to Sasuke's back. A sling twitch was Hikari's only warning before it sent her flying into the shin of the large statue of the first Hokage directly across from the long haired figure. As the dust form her landing settled Hikari slowly got up from her impromptu flight, she looked over at Sasuke.

Protruding from his right shoulder was a large wing like hand with skin between each finger to catch the air. The skin behind his left shoulder started to bulge as well and another wing like hand burst out of his body to allow flight. Sasuke smirked at the girl before his body was racked with pains. Hikari knew what was happening to Sasuke because she had studies the seal along with Jiraiya and learned that if any of Orochimaru's cursed seals were used for a long time it could cause the body to deteriorate especially with the second level of the seal. Hikari was also on a time limit. The only reason her body wasn't deteriorating because of the fox's youkai was that she also was using the same amount of her human chakra to halt the damage.

"Sasuke-teme!!! Let's finish this in one attack!!!" Hikari shouted at the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked as he fought back the pain, "I agree."

Sasuke instantly formed the seals for the assassination attack Kakashi taught him to keep him in Konoha, the Chidori, while Hikari started to form the Ransangan without a clone to help her like she does with her mask. Sasuke's Chidori was white with black aura and tentacles and sounded like birds being tortured. Hikari's Ransangan looked just like it was suppose to even with the Kyuubi's chakra. At an unheard signal both raced at each other, Hikari along the wall and waterfall, Sasuke flying at her with his "wings" both holding their special technique at their sides. Just before they meet the thrusted out there jutsus shouting out the name.

"Ransangan/Chidori!!!"

Sasuke dodged Hikari's Ransangan easily with his Sharingan and plunged the ball of lightning in his left hand into Hikari's chest right where her heart was. Hikari gasped at it hit her chakra and jutsu dissipating a few seconds after it hit. Kakashi gasped loudly at what he saw and shouted out Hikari's name in grief for not protecting his goddaughter.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"This is a new chapter for a story that bit me in the ass and did not let go until I finished this chapter. This is not the end of this story by a long shot, but what happens next, well if I wanted to tell you I would have finished this chapter."


	2. Chapter 2 V2

**Naruto Unmasked**

**Chapter 2**

**The Uchiha gets grounded**

Sasuke smirked evilly as he felt the girl's blood running down his arm and her heart beating as he griped it in his hands. He heard his foolish teacher cry out to the girl and was glad to have a witness to conquest of the wall that always seemed to be in his way. He looked up wanting to see the despair and sadness that he knew would be on Naruto's (He's dense) face. He looked up and instead of seeing what he wanted there was a small smirk on her face.

She moved her head enough to whisper something that scared him, "Bunshin Daibakuha."

Instantly Hikari exploded more violently then a regular Kage Bushin sending Sasuke back towards the long haired man's statue. As he was flying Hikari burst out of the smoke the tips of her right hand covered by small blue flames with each a symbol for one of the five main elements.

Bringing her arm back she shouted, "Gogyo Fuin," Before slamming her flame covered fingers into Sasuke's stomach cutting off Sasuke's chakra.

The boy screamed bloody murder as he felt the seal go to work making the cursed seal recede and forcing Sasuke into unconscious. Hikari grabbed Sasuke just before they hit the ground and dropped him before she got on her knees panting from using so much chakra. She heard two people landing behind her and turned her head to see Kakashi and his ninken Pakkun behind her smiling lightly.

"Hey, Kakashi Sensei. Guess I have some explaining to do huh?" Hikari said with a nervous chuckle.

"Not really," Kakashi said surprising Hikari, "But if Sarutobi-sama was still alive I might just have to beat him up."

"What do you mean?" Hikari said in confusion, with her head tilted to the side making her look cute.

"I was supposed to be your godfather but your mother and my self were told that you had died."

That caused Hikari gain a look of fury that scared Kakashi a lot, "If Sarutobi-jijisan was still alive I would prank him for a month."

That caused Kakashi got get even more uneasy because he had heard of Hikari's legendary pranks and was glad that he would not be the recipient, "Well let's get this missing Nin back to Konoha. And if it's any consolation, I'm sorry I wasn't able too help you in the past few years."

Hikari smirked and said, "Oh yes you did, Doggy-san. How many times had your ANBU unit bail me out when the villagers got to rowdy?"

Kakashi looked at Hikari with surprise before chuckling, "I guess you figured it out from all those times I used it before I became your Jounin sensei and after. As for your question, more times then I can count sadly enough."

"Yes, well, why did you have to teach the Teme such a powerful jutsu?"

"The council ordered me to even if they should not have but they um…" Kakashi stopped talking and started to blush a bit.

"I guess they threatened your Icha-Icha series huh?" Hikari said glaring at the Jounin who started sweating a bit before Hikari smiled.

"I understand," She said reaching behind her back and pulling out something that made Kakashi's eyes grow wide.

"Is that the newest Icha-Icha Paradise book, Erotic Witch?!?! That's not supposed to come out for a few weeks!!!"

"Yeah well," Hikari blushed a bit before going on, "I love all parts of the series including the Lesbian content. Heck, me and my girlfriend read it sometimes before we get frisky. Plus being the apprentice of the writer of the series as well as a ghost writer has some advantages."

Kakashi's eyes got wider as he heard that, "So you're…"

"Hai sensei, I'm a lesbian. Some parts of my mask seeped thru making me a bit of a tomboy."

Deciding that he had enough revelation he flung Sasuke over his shoulder and turned to Hikari, "Let's get back to Konoha before I have a heart attack."

Hikari giggled a bit before nodding. In a flash the two disappeared just seconds before Kabuto to see what was taking Sasuke so long. He looked around and cursed not seeing his master's new body and knew that the next few weeks would not be fun for him or anyone.

**An hour later; Konoha's south gate**

Sakura sat on the bench with Ino's arms around her. She was extremely scared that Naruto would not hate her for trying to bring back Sasuke. Ino's hugs were extremely comforting to her for some reason. She did like he platinum bold a lot before she her mother told her that girls like girls the way she was with Ino was not right. She tired to make herself stop loving Ino even going as far as to tell Ino that they weren't friend anymore using Sasuke as an excuse. But it did not work, each time she physically or mentally tried to harm Ino or push her away her heart always broke. Now that she was hearing that Hinata was with a female Naruto she saw that what her mother said was not true and decided to try and mend her relationship with Ino even if the blond did not like her in that way.

Her thoughts got pushed to the side when Hinata cried out in surprise, "Here she comes!!!"

Sakura instantly jumped up and looked beyond the gate. There her sensei was coming in fast with Sasuke over his shoulder. Her heart lightened when she saw the boy but it flew when she saw a girl with golden red page boy cut hair and instantly knew that it was Naruto, even with the added features. As soon as they stopped in front of them Hinata jumped at her girlfriend and started to kiss her deeply making all everyone there blush deeply; With pervertive thought going thru Ino and Sakura's head with Ino in Naruto's place and Sakura in Hinata's.

Naruto pulled out of the kiss and set her down before walking towards Sakura. The pink haired girl walked up to her with sad eyes.

"I brought him back," Naruto said making Sakura's eyes water a bit before she glomped the girl.

"I don't care about him," She said surprising the hell out of everyone there, "I'm just glad your back from keeping my stupid promise."

"What do you mean?" Hikari said surprised at Sakura's answer."

Sakura looked over at Ino for a moment as she was talking to Hinata before she turned back to Naruto whose eyes had an understanding light to them.

"Never mind," the golden red haired container said as she let Sakura down, "And it's Hikari from now on."

Before everyone there could go to the Hokage's office a few men appeared in front of them making Hikari's eyes turn into slits as she said with a soft hiss, "ROOT."

Kakashi was surprised at what Hikari said but before he could ask her what she said one of them walked up to them asking, "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Hikari knew what they talking about but before anyone could say anything; she walked up to them and said, "Why do you want to know?"

The man replied with an emotionless voice, "He is wanted for the crimes of hurting a Konoha Shinobi as well as a few others."

Everyone there, except for Hikari and Kakashi, was surprised at what they said and made Sakura pissed, "If your talking about Sasuke then you can forget it. He purposely tried to kill Naruto and he should be the one to go to jail!!!"

"Silence girl." He said before he backhanded Sakura.

She went flying thru the air and almost slammed into a tree if Ino did not catcher and took the hit herself. Before the man could say anything He almost lost his lunch when Hikari just appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut with the same force Tsunade has in her punches when she was pissed.

Some of the root members gasped at when they saw and one arrogant enough said, "Who are you to harm our captain!!!"

He rushed at the whiskered girl and threw a punch at her. Instead of hitting it went thru her and he felt something hit him under his jaw and sent him flying. The girl then appeared above him and mule kicked him into the dirt creating a crater as he landed. The other ROOT members started to sweat when they saw two of there bet get beaten by a Genin.

"Go back to Danzo," Hikari said surprising the ROOT, "And tell him that Naruto is no more; Hikari Namikaze Uzumaki is taking his place and he better tread lightly around me because I won't take any shit from anyone."

The ROOT gathered their fallen comrades and left just as they came. Hikari let out a big breath she was holding before going to the Sakura and Ino to see if they were alright.

"Are you alright?" She asked them.

"We're okay." Ino said gritting her teeth a bit as Sakura worried over her.

Hikari nodded her head and help Hana pick up the two girls before turning to Kakashi.

"Let's get to Baa-chan's office." She said making the girls giggle because even with her mask off she still called the Hokage an old woman.

As they walked the streets everyone gasped seeing the Uchiha back but not the "Demon Fox." They thought that Sasuke had killed Naruto and started to celebrate a bit. Everyone who knew about Hikari being Naruto and who she held at bay sneered at them but kept going. Thought a few times Kakashi had to flare a bit of Killing Intent at some villagers who wanted to congratulate the knocked out missing Nin. Soon they reached Tsunade's office and opened it to find her staring out the window sadly.

"Hey Baa-chan!!!" Hikari said startling her and making her turn towards them with glee on her face that turned into confusion when she saw Hikari that turned into surprise.

"Naruto???" She asked confused.

"Actually it's Hikari Namikaze Uzumaki, the daughter of Minato Namikaze."

Tsunade's surprise turned to fury as she said, "If the old man wasn't dead I'd kill him."

"I guess Sarutobi-jijisan didn't tell you about me?" Hikari said as she set Sakura down on one of the chairs in there.

"I was like a mother to you oyaji, I even knew he was married and about to have a child. I thought you had died during the Kyuubi attack."

Hikari sighed before saying, "I'll tell you soon but could you get some ANBU to take Sasuke-teme in the hospital?"

After the ANBU took Sasuke to the hospital where he was laced under the highest level of security, Hikari told her tale including her secrets to Ino and Sakura. By the end of the tale Sakura and Ino wanted to kill a few villagers while Tsunade was thinking of doing a little purging of the Konoha hospital.

"I can't believe that the villagers are so stupid to think that such a kind sweet girl could be the Kyuubi." Sakura said with other agreeing with her.

Before they could go on, the door was busted open and Danzo walked in with two of his ROOT behind him.

"Where is Naruto?" He asked being careful not to call him a demon in front of the kids.

"Why do you want him?" Tsunade asked getting up.

"I want him in under arrest for trying to murder a Konoha Shinobi." He said smugly.

"Sasuke abandoned Konoha and was named a missing Nin." Hikari said getting up, "You have no proof of what you are saying. And if you do Naruto is no more."

"What do you mean?" Danzo asked silently preparing his Shinobi.

"I am Hikari Namikaze Uzumaki, the true Container of the Kyuubi."

"YOU'RE THE DEMON!!!" He shouted and was about to signal his ROOT too attack when a fist found his way into his gut.

The ROOT members were about to attack the leaders attacker when Kakashi and Hikari slammed them into the wall with kunai at their throats.

His attacker yelled at him with righteous feminine fury, "Hikari is not the Kyuubi!!! With the way you and the villagers treat him you're more of a demon the Kyuubi was!!!" Sakura shouted her strength tripled thanks to her fury.

"You're under the demon's spell!!!" Danzo shouted and pulled out a kunai from his robes to attack the girl.

Sakura saw the Kunai heading towards her heart and closed her eyes wishing that she could tell Ino that she loved her at least once. Seconds went by and she felt blood splashing on her face.

When Sakura did not feel the kunai pierce her skin she slowly opened her eyes to see Ino's face to her as the platinum blond gritted her teeth. The Haruno looked over her crush's shoulder and gasped seeing the kunai in Ino's right shoulder. Before Danzo could take another whack at killing Sakura the ANBU intently came and restrained the one armed man.

"DANZO!!!" Tsunade shouted, "FOR ATEMPTED MURDER OF A SHINOBI I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!!!"

"You can't do this!!" He cried as more ANBU came to restrain the ROOT members.

"I can and I will." The Hokage said before she told the ANBU to take them to Ibiki who had permission to do anything he wanted to them.

Sakura held Ino as she used a piece of her skirt to halt the bleeding a bit.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes.

Ino willed herself past the pain and looked up at Sakura happy eyes, "I couldn't let the girl I love get killed if I could do anything about it."

Soon the pain was too much and Ino fell unconscious. Sakura looked at Tsunade before shouting at her to do something. The old medic was surprised that the girl who always was polite was shouting, but shook herself out of her stupor before scooping up Ino and teleported to the hospital.

Sakura just kneeled where she had Ino beating herself for not noticing that Ino loved her. She was so far into her self punishment that she did not notice Hikari kneeling before her and pulling Sakura into her arms.

"It's alright Sakura," Hikari said and she hugged the distraught girl, "Ino will be alight but right now we need to be there for her."

Sakura pulled herself out of Hikari's hug whipping her tears away. The pink haired girl nodded her head to signal she was alright for the moment before the group in the office rushed to the hospital, mentally wishing Ino and Sakura luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Unmasked**

**Chapter 3**

**More Secrets Revealed**

A few hours had passed since Danzo tried to kill Sakura and Ino took the hit for her. The platinum blond was alright if not a little weary from blood loss. While she was in the hospital Ino and Sakura wheeled their way to the other people of the Konoha 11, as some were calling the rookies, as well as the Sand Siblings with questions all around. Hikari and Hinata were coming later with some food of all of them.

"What happened to you?" Kiba asked as Sakura wheeled Ino's wheelchair into the room.

The girls told the gang what happened and caused many who had heard of Danzo to darken, of course with a few things left out.

"I've heard about Danzo from my mother." Kiba said clenching his fist, "He's an old war hawk that would do anything to turn Konoha into a military state."

The ones who have heard about him nodded before Shikamaru butted in.

"Well," The lazy boy said, "Looks like Naruto kept his promise."

"Actually," The gang heard from the door and turned to see Hikari and Hinata ladened with food, "its Hikari now."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor when they saw that Naruto was actually a girl. The only one's not affected were, Sakura, Ino and Gaara. Hikari and Hinata just ignored them and placed the food on a near by table.

"Thanks' Hinata-chan." Hikari said after she placed her cartons of food on the table, "I would not have brought all of this without your help."

Hinata giggled saying, "You could have anyway, but you're welcome none the less." The usually shy girl finished by giving the fox girl a quick kiss on the lips.

The others quickly snapped out of it before Kiba went crazy.

"WAIT A MINUTE!!!" He shouted before pointing to Hikari, "Naruto is actually a girl, and is with Hinata!!!"

The one's that knew looked at each other before looking at Kiba saying, "Pretty much," as one.

The pervertive dog boy could not take much more and fainted with blood running down his nose. The other boys were the same way but were able to snap out of it fast enough to wipe the blood away from their noses before the girls saw.

"This is so troublesome." (Guess who said that)

The others who did not know nodded in unison before Temari asked, "Why did you hide your true self?"

Hikari became nervous but a comforting hand from Hinata and nods of agreement from Ino and Sakura help strengthened Hikari who gulped lightly before starting, after the girls woke Kiba up with a quick punch to the head.

"I'm sure everyone knows about the Kyuubi attack right?"

"Yes!!!" Lee shouted, or would have if Tsunade didn't give him a warning that if he yelled in her hospital she would heal him very slowly and painfully, "He defeated the Kyuubi sacrificing his life to do so!!!"

"That's wrong, he didn't defeat him," Hikari said scaring the ones in the room, "No on can defeat a biju, instead he sealed it inside his newborn daughter."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion before the smartest of them figured it out, "He sealed it in you, didn't he Hikari."

Hikari nodded her head as a small stream tears fell from her eyes. Hinata held the taller girl for a while before handing her to Sakura who tried to calm her down along with Ino.

"Hikari-chan had been thru more then you would know. She was beaten in she so much as accidentally bumped into someone, had mobs after her during the Kyuubi festival, and the teacher in the academy also tried to stunt her grown as a Shinobi, the stores give her low quality kunai and shuriken along with her jump suit in hope that he would die during a mission. If she didn't have the seal that showed her to be a girl she would have probably gotten worse."

The girls were crying tears of sadness while the guys gripped their fists hard and promised a slow to anyone who so much as looked at the poor girl wrong. After finishing the tale she sat next to Sakura and pulled the crying kitsune into her arms whispering soothing words into the blonds' ear while slowly rubbing her back. Everyone looked at each other before Shikamaru spoke up.

"Hikari," he said softly making the girl look up with slightly red eyes, "If anyone in this village so much as looks at you the wrong way around us, they will get what's coming to them."

The other's nodded in agreement making the kitsune container smile her first true smile at the group. They could not help but smile back finally seeing the girl's smile reach her eyes.

**Konoha council meeting room**

While that was going on Tsunade was meeting up with the council.

As soon as the big breasted woman called the council to order Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, looked around before the female of the two asked Tsunade, "Where is Danzo, he is a part of the council?"

Tsunade professionally replied with, "He is in prison at the moment waiting trial."

One of the council member who "Hated" Naruto asked, "for what charges?"

"The attempted murder of a Konoha Shinobi, which I saw with my very own eyes."

Everyone was slightly shocked that Danzo had the balls to try and kill a Shinobi in front of the Hokage. But what she said next stunned everyone.

"I had some ANBU look around his house and confiscated a number of documents. One which was related to the Uchiha's and an assassination plot on Sarutobi-sensei, as well as few documents related with some members of the Council he was blackmailing to make sure only bills he wanted pass, passed."

Half of the council started sweating when they heard the blackmail part but breathed a sigh of relief when Tsunade that the blackmail material would be placed under lock and key after the trial.

"Now that that's over with," Tsunade said, "I have some good news, Namikaze's daughter has been found."

Everyone gasped when they heard this while the Sarutobi's old teammates started sweating.

"Who is it?" A pink haired female asked.

"She was hiding under our noses the whole time as none other then Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade said before a storm of complaints from the one's not blackmailed into hating Hikari by Danzo.

"Are you joking?" The pink haired woman screeched, "That demon can not be the heir to the Namikaze's bloodline!!!"

"She is," Tsunade said calmly, "And I can prove it."

She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a simple scroll except it had a strange wax mark keeping it close. Everyone in the council that hated Hikari's mask stopped when they saw the only will the Yondaime left.

"Call her in and we'll get this taken care of."

After a while Hikari walked in with an escort of three ANBU around her. The golden red haired girl cheerfully waved to Tsunade.

"Hey, baa-chan, I knew you wanted to see me but you didn't have to pull me away from my make-out session with Hinata-chan…"

Hikari trailed off when she saw the scroll in the Hokage's hand and the council watching her.

"It's time Hokage-sama?" she asked all business.

Everyone was surprised that the girl went from cheerful to Shinobi professional in three seconds flat.

Tsunade shook out of her stupor and gave Hikari the scroll, "Yes it is."

Hikari took the scroll form Tsunade's hands, bit her right thumb hard enough to draw blood, and spread it over the seal. Everyone waited for baited breath since most blood seals usually opened instantly. After a couple of seconds the one that did not know Minato too well either sighed with relief or groaned in disappointment. The pink haired banshee that was Sakura's mother had to boost.

"Look like the demon was not the Yondaime Hokage's daughter."

She trailed of on her boosting when the seal started to shine which got bigger before the ink on the seal turned to gold dust and spiraled up into the air. (For reference watch when Gaogaigar uses the Goldion Hammer near the end after he gets the core out)

Hiashi sighed after it finished saying, "Minato no Baka did always have a thing for theatrics."

Hikari opened the scroll and briefly read it before giving it to Tsunade who also read it before summarizing it.

"It seems like Minato-kun wants Hikari to have his home, scrolls, and a few other things that he left behind along with asking her mother to come back and tell her what truly happened when Hikari was born."

Everyone on the council started to talk amongst them selves while Hikari pushed back the tears in her eyes. She thought that her mother had died during the Kyuubi attack but her father had asked Sarutobi to tell Kushina that she had died. If the old man had still been alive he probably would have been beaten many times over by the girl.

"That can't be true!!!" Sakura's mother cried out pointing to the Hokage and Hikari, "You probably made the scroll herself and fooled you into thinking she was the Yondaime's daughter. It can't be possible for a demon to be born from such a hero!!!"

"I knew you would say that," Tsunade said snapping her finger which was the signal for her assistant Shizune, to come in with a folder in her hands.

Tsunade took the folder and opened it to a medical report which was DNA report with Hikari's matching the Yondaime's and Kushina's by sixty percent. "A few hours ago I dew Hikari's blood and matched it Minato's and Kushina's and they show that she is their daughter."

That was undeniable proof that Hikari was the Yondaime's daughter which mad the one that hated her for having the Kyuubi in her feeling stupid, well except for one woman.

Haruno-san could still not believe that the "Demon" was the Yondaime's daughter at all. She was so deep into her denial that she snapped and launched herself at Hikari with a kunai she took from one of the Shinobi council members.

"DIE DEMON!!!" She cried and the ANBU were about to intercept her when Tsunade signaled them to stay where they were.

The pink haired banshee thought that the ANBU were with her and believed that victory was at hand. Before she knew it she was on the floor, her hand which held the kunai behind her back in a painful hold and a strange white blade at her neck. Everyone, even the Shinobi with or with out doujutsu barely saw what happened and wondered where she got the blade.

"I'm surprised that such a sweet girl like your daughter, Sakura, came from such a bitch." Hikari said, "She didn't even act like you when she found out that I hold the Kyuubi inside myself, well except for the part where I told her what he villagers had done."

"What???" Sakura's mother cried out with surprise.

"Yep, I even reluctantly told her about what you did and let's just say that she's trying to distance herself from you and what you did." Hikari said.

"That right?" someone said from the door of the council chamber.

Everyone looked to see Sakura there pissed as hell with some ANBU behind her on the floor groaning in pain.

"Why did you try to keep me away from such a nice girl?!?!" Sakura shouted as she stomped towards her mother.

"Sakura- chan," Haruno-san said as Hikari let her up wanting to get way from the pissed girl, "I wanted to keep you away from the demon…"

Sakura slapped her mother hard sending the woman into a wall, "I've had enough of you lies!!! I don't want you in my life every again!!!"

Sakura was about to lay the beat down on her mother when Tsunade stopped her by holding the girl's arms back. "Don't kill her Sakura."

Haruno-san was about to thank the Hokage when the older woman glared at her, "She's going to be executed for attempted murder of a chunin."

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked.

"I'll be glad to tell you." She said and snapped her fingers again signaling a chunin near by to come.

The chunin came holding something in her hands and gave it so the Hokage who unfolded it showing a chunin vest. She walked to Hikari and gave it to her.

Hikari's eyes went wide before she said in a stutter, "I-is this for real?"

"Yes," Tsunade said patting the girl's shoulder, "I found a few notes that Danzo had stolen about who did what in the chunin exam final and it had reconditions for you becoming a Chunin with the Hokage's discretion. After this mission I believe you have earned it."

Soon the old woman had a happy kitsune clinging to her shouting, "Thank you," over and over again. Tsunade just smiled before returning the kitsune's hug. After a while she let go of Hikari and swiftly ordered the ANBU holding Haruno-san to take her to Ibiki also with unlimited power. Hikari put on the vest with Sakura congratulating her while the council were about to leave when Hiashi remembered something.

"Hikari-chan," He said gaining everyone attention, "Where did you get that kunai?"

Hikari saw that she still had the blade and smiled lightly, "I'll show you."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"All right people there's another chapter down. I'm here to warn you that there will be a lemon in the next chapter or the one after it. If you don't like this sort of thing, tough, I have just warned you and I will warn you again when it's up and I don't want to hear any bitching about it. I will go to stop writing this story if a lot of you start to bitch about who you don't like such things. If you like your stories with out lemons then skip the lemon part and keep on reading. I don't mind, there are a lot of people that do and I'm writing for them. Until next time Ja Ne. BTW chapter two has been re written so read it over if you want. Her hair color has changed a bit and if you can thing of a better way to describe it then go ahead. Hikari's hair is a cross between gold and red."


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Unmasked**

**Chapter 4**

**SHE HAS A BLOODLINE?!?!**

Hikari held out her kunai and closed her eyes in concentration. Slowly the kunai shifted and morphed into something that startled the Shinobi who knew about it.

"The Shikotsumyaku!!!" Hiashi cried out in surprise.

"Hai," Hikari said while shifting the bone back into a kunai, "My mother is a distant relative to the Kaguya and when the Kyuubi was sealed into me it mutated the bloodline a bit."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru father Shikaku Nana, asked.

"Kaguya can not manipulate their bones outside their body at all, while I can for some reason, probably the Kyuubi. I've haven't activated my father's bloodline yet so I don't know what has happened to it just yet." Hikari said as she gave the bone to Tsunade who was looking at like like it was gold.

The fox girl looked at the Hokage and had to snap her fingers a few times before she could ask something, "Do you know when I'll be able to live in the house my father left me?"

Tsunade reluctantly tore herself from the diamond hard bone and said, "Not for a few days, why?"

Hikari was reluctant to say in front of the council and the older woman dismissed them before ushering the Genin and new Chunin into her office before prodding her lightly. What she heard pissed her off.

"The villagers thought I had died and completely trashed my apartment. Thankfully they did not get to my secret room. I was able to seal everything in there into a few scrolls I had and get out before the next mob came to do more damage." Hikari said before Sakura glomped on her crying a bit.

Tsunade was pissed that someone ransacked her granddaughter's apartment. If she could she would have sent them flying beyond the wall around Konoha. After Hikari calmed down Sakura a bit she had a proposition for the kitsune girl.

"How would like you live with me until your mother get's here?"

Hikari's eyes went wide before she tried to turn the older woman down. Tsunade would have none of the for sure.

"Hikari," She said stopping the stuttering girl, "I was supposed to be a grandmother to you since I thought both your okaasan and otousan as my children. When I heard that you had 'died' that was the last straw and I left Konoha. Now that I know you're alive, I'm not going to let you out of my sight until your mother is here."

Hikari looked towards Sakura for help but when she saw the equally determined look in the girls green eyes the container just sighed before nodding. Tsunade pulled the girl into a hug which startled the girl since the only hugs she got were from her girlfriend and she didn't know what to do in this case. Tsunade felt the girl freeze for a bit and almost cried when Hikari wrapped her arms around her.

After the two separated Sakura walked up to Hikari asking, "Hey Hikari-chan…"

"Yes Sakura-chan?" the girl asked turning to the other girl.

"When Ino gets better do you want to go shopping with the other girls in a few days?"

Hikari's eyes went wide when Sakura asked that before they water a bit and nodded to Sakura who hugged her tight. Later the girls and Tsunade went to the hospital, the girls to check on the others and for Hikari to brag a bit, and Tsunade to look over the ones that needed it. Later Hikari gave her goodbyes to the other rookies and walked down the street with Tsunade and Shizune beside her as well as a hitchhiker.

"Why are you walking with us again?" Hikari asked the girl hanging on her arm.

"Well," Hinata said in her new clothes which consisted of a skirt that was a little bit above her knees, a mesh shirt that was barely covered by a vest that did not hide her modest bust with her hair, that was cleverly pinned to look short, undone and reached past her shoulder a bit done up in a pony tail, "Since you're tossing your mask to the side I'm going to do that same."

Hikari gulped and looked down Hinata's legs which were partly covered by fishnet stockings with black Shinobi sandals on her feet. While Hikari loved every part of Hinata's body and mind, her eyes and her legs seemed to draw her in more then anything else. After the four women got the Hokage mansion, which while it was not as big as the Hyuuga mansion it was just as spectacular, and Shizune guided the two younger girls to Hikari's room while Tsunade got a brief (Bull) drink.

"Here is where you can stay until your mother gets here." Shizune said as she opened the door to reveal a nicely furnished bedroom.

"Thanks Nee-chan!!!" Hikari said glomping the older girl.

Shizune just patted her back before ushering the younger girls in and helping Hikari unpack. After unpacking the essentials Shizune saw a scroll the girl did not even open and when she did she got pissed.

"HIKARI!!!" She screamed making said girl flinch before she slowly turned to her sister who was holding a few of her Icha-Icha books with fire in her eyes, "WHY ARE YOU READING THIS CRAP!!!"

Before Hikari could say anything Hinata spoke up, "I got her hooked on them, Shizune-san. If you want to blame someone blame me."

Shizune's argument went out the window when sweet, shy, Hinata confessed to perverting Hikari. The older woman could only drop her arms in amazement while the books tumbled out of her hands. A few seconds later Tsunade was at the door breathing hard. When she saw the books on the floor with Shizune out of it and her granddaughter picking a couple of orange books of the floor with her girlfriend she also blew up until Hinata confessed again.

Shizune snapped out of it when Tsunade screamed at the girls and sighed loudly when Hinata confessed again. She walked out of the room taking Tsunade with her but not before saying something over her shoulder.

"Don't read those books around us and try to keep it down okay?"

The apprentice of Tsunade giggled at the girls flush expressions and pulled Tsunade into the kitchen where she snapped out of it.

"I would never have thought that Hikari or Hinata were a perverts." She said and was surprised when Shizune got out a couple of small drinking bowls with a large bottle of Sake.

"Don't say a word Tsunade-sama but I believe we both need a few drinks." Shizune said as she poured the alcohol into the small bowl before sitting down.

The double pony tailed blond nodded in agreement before picking up her cup along with Shizune and tapped them together. As one they both threw the sake down their throats and began to try and forget what they just saw. They aren't going anywhere at the moment.

**LEMON WARNING**

(This will be my first lemon in FF Dot Net so if you think it could use to tweaking I would love the help. Those that do not like Yuri Lemons just scroll down until you see Lemon Over. Thank you)

Hinata and Hikari were stunned that Shizune would actually say something like that. The kitsune holder snapped out of it faster then her girlfriend and felt a bit of wetness between her legs as well as a little extra. Hikari smirked like a fox in heat before walking to the door, closing it and making sure it was locked. The fox girl pulled out six strips of paper with seals on them and concentrated. When they began to glow with chakra and let them go but instead of falling strait to the ground, four of them went to middle of the walls, on of them to the middle of the ceiling, and the last to the middle of the floor.

She walked over back to the still stunned girl and darted her hand under Hinata's skirt and began to stroke the lavender eyed girl's unclothed pussy. Hinata gasped when she felt a hand on her girls before moaning when she felt two fingers with slightly long fingernails enter her.

"H-Hikari…" Hinata moaned as said girl teased her.

"Why Hinata," the tormenter said with a purr, "your soaking wet. Did Shizune's comment and the long walk here get you that way?"

Hinata's moan was her only answer and still keeping her fingers inside Hinata's bush and began to lightly push the girl towards the bed. The Hyuuga felt her clothes being taken off before Hikari took her left tit into her mouth sucking it like a baby would. Hinata felt like she was burning as Hikari seemed to torture her. Hikari lightly suckled the tit in her mouth while barely letting the tips of her fingers and her long fingernails enter the girl bellow her.

"H-Hikari…" Hinata moaned as Hikari moved to her mother breast while the one she just finished with was being kneaded softly.

Hikari lightly bit the girl's nipples making the lavender eyed girl moan from the pain before whimpering when the reddish blond lightly blew acrossed her abused flesh. With trembling hands Hinata tried to take of Hikari's clothes but said girl pulled away all together making Hinata whimper.

"P-please stop t-teasing me!!!!" Hinata shouted loudly which thankfully was muffled to barley a whimper by the ward around them.

"You know the drill Hinata-chan." Hikari said as she took of her own clothes revealing her body to the sexually frustrated female.

Hinata could only stare as she saw the, to her eyes, perfect girl in front of her. Hikari had slightly tanned skin, due to training so much in the sun, round and full B-cup breast, smooth stomach, and long sensuous legs. The only this that contradicted that Hikari was a female was a fully erect dick just above her rose pink slit.

"Suck me first then I'll ride you as hard as you want." Hikari finished after she threw her clothes into the same corner as Hinata's were.

Hinata stared at the twelve inch long cock in front of her with wonder blushing crimson. No matter how many times they might have done this, which unfortunately in her mind was not enough, she just could not get the site of her lovers extra feature out of her mind. Slowly she got down on her knees in fornt of Hikari and softly she grasped the huge things and slowly began to pump it up and down. Hikari moaned as she felt Hinata's hands on her finally after months of being away from each other thanks to them being Genin. Hinata slowly licked up the staff before circling the head with her tongue earning her a moan from Hikari.

"H-Hinata…" Hikari moaned as she ran her fingers thru Hinata's long hair pulling out the band that kept it up.

Hinata moaned back as she felt the tie come out of her hair, she truly felt naked now. Keeping one hand pumping Hikari's dick she placed another on the ground to keep her steady before she dent down enough to licking the girl's slit. Hikari moan got louder as the dual attack quickly ate away her will.

"Hinata, I-I, I'm close!!!"

Hinata quickly went back to Hikari's and began to suck on it. The girl looked down and saw Hinata looking up love and lust in her eyes as she smiled softly around her dick. The look was all it took and Hikari let out a primal moan before the build up form almost a year long dry spell, erupted into Hinata's mouth. The girl bellow felt Hikari erupting inside her mouth and tried to swallow it all down but some of it spilt from the sides of her mouth.

Hikari moaned long and low as she spewed into Hinata's loving mouth. She looked down to see how the girl was doing and was surprised that instead of her extra part deflating a bit like it did when Hinata to her in her mouth before the Genin exam, it was still awake and …_ahem_… up for another go. Hinata was also surprised but really glad that Hikari was still ready to go. She got up, turned towards the bed and turned over on her back her snatch facing her lover.

"Hikari, I want you to go as fast and a hard as you can." Hinata begged sexually while her eyes shined with love and lust.

Hikari smirked before quickly crawling onto the bend and briefly stopped at Hinata's pussy to play with it a bit to make sure it was sopping wet before she hovered over Hinata on all four. The lavender eyes Hyuuga spread her legs wide before Hikari plunged her hard tool into Hinata's wet heat. Hinata let out a high pitch cry since her pussy had tightened a bit thanks to their almost year long dry spell.

Soon Hikari was slamming her dick into Hinata who screamed in pleasure. Even though Hikari was wildly thrusting into the girl's pussy, Hinata was getting off by the rough thrusts. Soon she was screaming her release while Hikari was still at it. She flipped Hinata onto her hands and knees before thrusting into her again. Hinata just moaned louder while saying things like, "YES" or "More" also said, "Fuck me" so loud that Hikari almost lost her hearing a few times.

Hikari was going as fast as she would possible dare with Hinata with the girl's pussy spewing out her love juices with every thrust. Hikari got a quick idea and raised her hand up before bringing it down on Hinata's supple ass. The girl cried out loudly in pain when she did that but after a few more swats she started to moan in louder.

Suddenly Hinata screamed loudly again as another orgasm, bigger then the first, rushed thru her body causing her hot slick walls to tighten in Hikari's dick making her come as well with a gasp. She barely had time to pull her dick out before she fell beside Hinata as they both lay on the bed trying to catch their breath.

Hinata finally caught her breath and was about to ask Hikari something when she felt something poking her and looked down to see something that made her grin stupidly before asking, "Not done yet huh?"

Hikari sat up slightly and looked in the same direction as Hinata. Her messy member looked up at her with its single as if it was proudly declaring, "Up for another round Ma'am!"

"Holly shit!!!" Hikari said before Hinata started to sexually rub her body against Hikari.

"Up for round three?" she asked before pouncing on the poor (?) girl.

**LEMON END**

**Two or three hours later**

(I may expand this on Mediaminer dot org but I don't know.)

After a long marathon of sex Hinata and Hikari were laying under the sheets of the whiskered girl's now clean sheets. There two or three hour long marathon caused the sheets to get extremely dirty and the girl quickly changed them before snuggling under the new ones.

"What do you think will happen now?" Hinata asked as she snuggled into Hikari's body, her head in the crook of the girls' neck.

Hikari ran her fingers thru Hinata's long hair and she thought out loud, "I do believe that the gang is going to ask us about out 'privet time' for sure," This caused Hinata to giggle, "but to be honest I really believe that Tsunade-baachan might tell Konoha who I am."

Hinata looked up at Hikari knowing that scares the girl terribly, "What about Sakura and Ino?"

"Well that's easy enough." Hikari replied, "With Ino's confession and Sakura's mother in jail awaiting trial I believe that my teammate will look over her life seriously. May be even go out with Ino, I hope. My fellow blond has been waiting a long time for her true love."

"What about your mother?"

That question made the burl eyed girl's face darken a bit, "While I understand why my father ask Sarutobi-jijisan to tell her that I'm dead I kinda wished he didn't tell her."

They stayed quiet for a few moments before Hinata had to ask, "What about us?"

Hikari looked at Hinata with a confused face, "What do you mean?"

"I mean do we keep our relationship in the dark with the villagers or do you want to let it out?" Hinata asked with a slightly worried face.

"I don't know," Hikari said worried as well before putting on a smile, "But we'll deal with it as it comes, Tenshi."

Hinata blushed at Hikari's nickname before yawning, "You wore me out, koi."

Hikari smirked before saying, "Well you didn't complain, even when I busted out the clones."

Hinata blushed brightly at that before smacking Hikari shoulder as the girl laughed. Hinata yawned again and snuggled into the girl saying, "Good night."

Hikari watched her love fall asleep lightly running her fingers thru the girl's hair before kissing her on the forehead and following her.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"All right people I'm thinking of giving Hikari another bloodline but dealing with the eyes. I'm going to have a poll to decide what kind of doujutsu she will get. One of the ones already around, or maybe something from your mind. If you create one remember not to over power it, and use the Byakugan and the Sharingan as a base line level. Good luck."

Poll 1) what will Hikari's doujutsu be?

Byakugan:

Sharingan:

Original:


End file.
